Another world to Take Over
by Solace in Sleep
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki find a portal to another world! Well they go exploring it duh! But with the wierd twist of events that happen will they betray Giovanni or help rule with him?
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Pokemon crossover

Another World to take Over

**Don't own Don't care**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the hideout when Pein called everyone to a meeting. "I just found out that there's a new world. To get there we have to go to the portal in Tsudane's office." Pein told them. "So does that mean it's an S rank mission or what?" Konan asked. "Hmmm, I'm not sure." Pein replied. "So everyone go pack whatever you need for this trip." With that said Pein went to go get his own things ready.

Everyone met outside the hideout and headed for Konoha. "Um... Leader-sama? Where exactly is the portal at in her office, yeah?" Deidara asked. Everyone nodded. "No clue." He admitted. "Oh," Deidara replied. After awhile of running and a lot of 'are we there yet' from Tobi, They made it. "Okay guys. Let's get to that office." Pein said leading the way. They went straight through town without any disguises. Most of the people pointed and said, "It's the Akatsuki! Everybody hide so they wont kill us!" That got annoying after awhile.

When they were in the office they thanked Kami (Well Hidan thanked Jashin) that Tsunade was out of the office. "Okay everybody start looking for that portal." Pein commanded.

5 minutes later

"I found it! I found it!" Tobi screeched. Itachi hit Tobi on the head. "Shut the hell up Tobi. You'll give us away." Itachi said emotionlessly. "Any way Tobi found the portal Tobi found it." "_Good job Tobi._" Zetsu's light side said. "Is Tobi a good boy?" He asked. "_Yes Tobi is a good boy._" Zetsu replied. Tobi squealed in delight. "Okay Tobi you lead the way." Sasori said shoving him into the portal. "**Then you're going in next.**" Zetsu's dark half said kicking him into it. Everyone went in without complaint… everyone except for Hidan and Kakuzu. "No fucking way am I going into that thing!" Hidan said pointing to the portal. "Oh you're going in alright." Kakuzu said shoving him in.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, Kakuzu why the hell did you fucking push me in that thing?" Hidan yelled at his partner. He in turn just shrugged and said, "Only way you'd go." Hidan opened his mouth to argue but then thought 'you know he's right' and closed it.

"Okay guys split up. Take your partners and meet back here when you find something interesting." Pein said taking out a kunai and digging it into a nearby tree. They nodded and took off in different directions.

**With Deidara and Sasori**

"Nothing interesting here." Sasori said in a bored tone. "Oh I wouldn't say that, yeah. We have stalkers." Deidara said pointing to a nearby tree. "Oh really?" Sasori interested. "Oh no! Jesse there're on to us!" "Shut-up James I'm trying to see what Pokemon they have." Deidara and Sasori looked at each other confused. "Pokemon?" they asked at the same time. "Hmph. They seem to have no clue do they Meowth?" "Apparently not." "Fine then. Let's just show them." With that two people came out of the tree followed by a strange looking cat. "Prepare for trouble." Said the redheaded girl. "Make it double." Said the boy with bluish purple hair. "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach from the stars above." "Jesse!" Said the girl. "James." Said the boy. "Alright that's enough you two!" said the cat. "Ugh! Fine! Go Arbok!" Jesse said. "You to Weezeing!" James called. "Fine they wanna fight eh?" Sasori said taking out one of his puppets. "Then this should be interesting." He said.

**Well that was my first chappie! Do you like it?** **I think that's a cliffy at the end but who cares.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own

Let's check up on Deidara and Sasori first ok?

"That was fun, un!" Deidara said. "hn. A waste of time." Sasori said in a bored tone. Jesse and James were near death so sasori and deidara decided to let them live.

"So… what do we do now?" Deidara asked sasori. Sasori shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure beats the hell outta me." "Well, we could find something interesting, un" Deidara suggested.

"No, that's a stupid idea. Hey! But what if we found something interesting to show to Leader-sama?" Sasori stated pointing his finger into the air. "Hey, that's what I said." Deidara protested which received a glare from sasori.

They started to walk away from the dying pokemon thief duo when Deidara saw something. "Hey, what's that, un?" he said pointing at it. The thing apparently heard him and looked over at him. So far it looked like a bird. Its belly was white and its body was brown and it had black around its eyes. "Oh my Kami-sama." Deidara said. "IT'S A BIRD!" he said jumping up and down and pointing at it. "Oh joy. It's a bird. Whoo hoo." Sasori said drawing little circles in the air.

Deidara ran over to the bird which tried to fly away but he pounced on it like a cat. He sat there on the ground petting the bird. "This is so cool. Can I keep it donna, un?" he asked. "Oh sure, that's just what I need around the base. A real bird." Sasori said sarcastically. "Cool, un! Wonder if it has a name." deidara inquired. "Well why don't you ask it? Sasori suggested. "That's a great idea! Hey bird what's your name."

"Pieotto," it said. "Cool. Its name is Pigeotto. That's a nice name isn't it?" he asked. "Sure. Can we get moving?" sasori asked. "Fine, un" he sighed and got up.

**Kakuzu and Hidan**

Kakuzu and Hidan were walking through the forest with hidan bitching as always and his partner was covering his ears. Kakuzu finally turns to his partner and says, "shut the fuck up already!"

"Well then!" Hidan huffed as he crossed his arms. It was now finally quiet and Kakuzu broke it by sighing and saying, "final-fucking-ly." "You're a fucking asshole you know that?" Hidan retorted pouting.

"What are we supposed to do again?" he asked innocently. "We're supposed to find something interesting." Kakuzu replied. "Oh ok… well what's so interesting in this place?" hidan inquired. "How the hell should I fuckin' know?" He growled.

"Hey I just remembered something!" hidan exclaimed pointing his finger in the air. "Oh fuck, what now?" Kakuzu asked pinching the bridge of his nose. "When I was in 6th grade we had an aid for our teacher to help us. Her name was Mrs. Reed, (I know it's not Japanese) and boy was she a bitch! Fuck she kept constantly reminding us to fill out planners, and do your work. And damn was she mean! Jashin she fucking yelled at kids who weren't in our grade!" Hidan told kakuzu, who seemed very irritated.

As Hidan kept on ranting about this Mrs. Reed, bitch, he casually pulled out his wallet and started counting his money to make sure it was all still there. "Hello, 'kuzu? Are you paying attention?" Hidan asked punching him in the back head causing him to fling his wallet into the trees.

"Hidan you fucking heathen! You made me throw my wallet into the woods!" he hissed. "Well that's not my fuckin' fault! You're the one who let go of it!" Hidan shot back. "C'mon then! Let's go get it!" Kakuzu said pulling on the white haired man's arm.

The two ran off in the direction of kakuzu's wallet. "This is where it went right?" he asked a little worried. "Yeah… Hey look there it! Ha, I found your cheap-ass wallet!" hidan said as he pointed to it. Kakuzu grabbed it and turned and started walking back the way they came. As he past hidan he casually punched him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he whined rubbing the back of head. "For making me lose this for one whole minuet!" he retorted counting its contents. "Oh my Kami-sama…" kakuzu stared wide eyed at his wallet. "What happened?" hidan put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

Kakuzu whipped around and said "Someone took it! I can't believe someone stole from me! Why would they even dare!?" "Whoa! Geez, calm down kakuzu! What was stolen?" he tried to calm the stitched nin down. "What the hell do you think was STOLEN!?" he hissed. "Um… some of your money?" he asked cautiously. "YA THINK!?" he yelled and hidan flinched.

**EARLIER**

_"doo, do, do, doo." Mrs. Reed hummed as she walked through the forest. "Hey look a wallet!" she said excitedly. She walked over to the wallet and picked it up. "hmm, I wonder who's it is." She wondered checking for ID. When she found there was no but it had a name. "Kakuzu?" she questioned. "What kind of name that?" Then she decided to see how much money was in it. _

_"Wow! I didn't know someone could carry so much money." Mrs. Reed looked around then back at the wallet. "I guess this kakuzu person wouldn't miss 500." She said taking some money. _

**NOW**

"How much did they take?" Hidan asked Kakuzu. "They… sniff… took… 500 dollars." He sniffed. "Aw, c'mon 'kuzu don't cry." Hidan soothed. "**BUT ITS 500 FUCKING DOLLARS!**" He sobbed. "Ah yes, but if we find this person you could kill them and take your money back and take whatever money they have." He cooed. "Ya think will we'll find that person?" he sniffed as he stopped crying. "Of course!" hidan assured.

"sniff okay then." He agreed. "okay first of all we have to narrow it down. Who we do we know who lives here?" hidan asked taping his chin. "Yeah that really narrows it down. Well we don't know ANY BODY!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air. Ugh, we're never gonna find this out." He sighed and sat down head in hands.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the old 6th grade student HIidan." A voice behind them said. Kakuzu looked up and hidan whirled around to see…

**sorry for the cliffy guys! School is in the way. Tell me who you think it is ok people? Please? This is my 1****st**** fanfic ever! I hope you liked it! Oh and special thanx to SEORI-SAMA AND MOIYOU-CHAN!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own

Hmm, where did we leave off? Oh yeah!

"Aw, fuck! It's Mrs. Reed! Oooh damn!" hidan pointed. "Hidan! We do not talk that way!" she scolded. "Yes Mrs. Reed. Hey what the fuck am I saying! I'm and S class criminal damnit! I don't take orders from you!" he shouted.

"Well you do have to take orders from me because I'm you superior." She stated. "Oh really, how old are you?" hidan asked hands on hips. (This is really not her age ok?) "I'm 100 years old. You?" she asked dryly. (I really don't know how old he is. Just a guess by my friends and I.) "I'm 28. And besides age doesn't count! I'm still _far_ more superior too you." He retorted.

Mrs. Reed and Hidan looked about ready to kill each other. Kakuzu got up and went to his partner. "C'mon Hidan, we have to get going." Kakuzu said putting a hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off and growled, "No Kakuzu. She's brought me down far enough! I wanna do the same to her." Kakuzu backed away slightly. Mrs. Reed looked at him. "So," she said slowly. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

It was directed at kakuzu. "You're the one called Kakuzu huh?" she questioned. He cocked his eye brow, "who wants to know?" "Well," she paused. She was also now choosing her words carefully. "Ifoundyourwalletonthegroudandpossiblytook500dolla-rs." She finished hastily. He frowned. "What was that?" "I said, I found your wallet on the ground and possibly took 500 dollars." She repeated slowly. "So it was you!" he hissed. "What!? Mrs. Reed that was a baaad move." Hidan sneered.

"So," he paced in front of the stitched Nin. "Do you still want to leave now?" he finished. When Kakuzu didn't say anything the religious man kept on going. "So do you want your **revenge** on her or not? **I** certainly want to **kill** the bitch, cut that's **your **choice." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine," he muttered. "What?" hidan asked. "I said, fine!" he repeated. Hidan snickered and turned towards Mrs. Reed. Kakuzu and Hidan started walking slowly towards her arms out stretched so they looked like zombies. (not that kakuzu already is)

"Now, now boys. You don't want to kill me now do you?" she asked backing away. "I dunno… Kakuzu?" He crowed smiling. "Let's get her." He said. Mrs. Reed turned around to run but Kakuzu grabbed her arms with his tentacles. "And just where do you think your going." He smirked. "No where now." She grumbled.

"Good, because we're gonna make this a quick as possible." Hidan explained. "Really?" she asked. **"NO**!" Hidan laughed. "What! But, but that's not fair." She whined. "Really, because I think it's quiet fair." Hidan nodded. "Yes hidan I agree." A voice said. He looked around and stopped on a girl. She wore a beautiful blue leather suit. Kinda like what Velma wears on Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed when she goes out with that one guy. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She had high-heeled boots with the **super thick** heel. She was also wearing **BIG **hoop earings.

(Sorry this isn't a Japanese name either) "Hey Nikki-Chan!" he waved and walked over to her. "Hey Hidan-Kun! Who's the hostage this time?" she asked giving him a hug. "The aid from 6th grade, Mrs. Reed." He said with disgust. "Ugh, you mean that bitch?" "No I mean Mrs. Reed." "That's what I said Mrs. Reed." They stared at each other for awhile then started to laugh. Kakuzu just watched them while still holding the struggling Mrs. Reed.

Hidan looked over and saw him watching and took Nikki over to him. "Nikki, Kakuzu. Kakuzu, Nikki." He introduced. "Hi." She wiggled her fingers. "Hey." He grunted. "Hey guys!" another female voice from behind them. Nikki was the first to see who it was. "Hey Iame-Chan! How've you been?" she asked.

"I've been good. Definitely not staying out of trouble." She replied snidely. Iame was one of the Kiroboshi Girls. Kind of like the Akatsuki but with girls. (My friends and I made them up. Iame is my person.) She had blonde hair which was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a necklace with an I hanging in the middle. She wore something like what Akatsuki but it stopped at her knees. She also wore a skort with fishnet pants.

She walked over to Hidan and said, "Hey Hidan how the hell are you?" "Pretty fucking good." He answered smiling. She looked to Kakuzu. "Hey." "Hi, Hidan how many fucking girlfriends do you have?" "What!? Girlfriend? Hey look here buddy, I already have a boyfriend, and his girlfriend is Nikki." She pointed to her.

At that moment a little girl jumped on Iame's back. "Iame-Chan!" she squealed. "Hey Moiyu." She choked out. "Hey hidan. Oh and Iame Seori-Chan is coming." She informed.

As if on cue Seori stalked into the clearing. She stopped at the sight of Mrs. Reed. "Mrs. Bitch." She growled. (XD) "uh, hey Seori-Sama," Iame said. "Sorry for running off like that. I sensed Hidan's chakra and had to see my friend." "Friend huh? He is of the Akatsuki. We are not friends with them!" she hissed.

"Hey now that really fuckin' hurts." Hidan retorted with a fake hurt expression on his face. Well then out of no where Iame started humming. Everyone was staring at her. "What?" she snapped at them. "Why were you humming?" Seori asked. "Know idea." She replied. "Can we get this over with?" Kakuzu asked annoyed. "Oh yeah, We almost forgot!" he exclaimed. Just then another girl came in. (also not another Japanese name.) "Oh no, Mrs. Reed!" she ran to her side. "Devin." Seori said the name dripped venom. She looked up, "Seori." "As long as we're gonna kill Mrs. Bitch, we kill her to." Nikki stated. "I want to kill that bitch." Seori volunteered. "Me to. I wanna help Seori-Sama." Iame said excitedly.

Devin took off running and Seori followed by Iame went after her. "Okay, that leaves her to us." Nikki said. "But I can't kill people. Nee-san said it was bad." Moiyu spoke up.

**Zetsu and Tobi**

"Zetsu-Sempai, Tobi thinks that Hidan-San is gonna kill someone. Kakuzu seems pretty mad too. Tobi hopes their okay." He said. Tobi was talking for a good five hours and Zetsu was getting pretty tired of it. "Oh hey, Zetsu-San? Tobi senses four other chakra signatures. Tobi doesn't know any of them but the fourth one." "_Really? Who's the one you know_?" _Light_ Zetsu asked. He took a breath. "Tobi knows her as Moiyu-Chan." He said sadly.

**Dark** Zetsu sensed this and growled, "**God what the hell is he sad about this time?**" "Hey Zetsu-Sempai said a bad word. He's a baaad boy." Tobi told him. 'Why did the leader even let him in this organization?' he asked himself.

"Tsk, tsk Zetsu. I never thought we'd meet again like this." A female voice from behind them said. Zestu turned around and smirked, "Never thought we'd see you guys again."

**Sorry it took so long to update! This was probably my longest chapter. Review please. BYE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own still.

**ZETSU AND TOBI **

Zetsu's dark half smirked. "**Well, well, well if it isn't Kusakabae Kaito**." He said. She was standing underneath a tree apparently enjoying its shade. (I'm making another fanfic with her in it so you can hear what she looks like.) "Nice to see you too." She said smiling. "Hey Kusakabae, aren't you going to introduce me?" The girl next to her asked. "Oh yeah, this is Bae. She's my partner in this organization." She introduced. "Tobi wants to go see Moiyu-Chan!" he whined.

"_Oh girls, this is Tobi_." Zetsu pointed. "Hi girls." He waved. "Well?" "_**Well what**_?" "Can Tobi go to see Moiyu-Chan?!" he repeated. "_Oh yes of course_." Light Zetsu agreed. "Yay, by Zetsu-Sempai!" he said as he sped away. "**Finally, I thought he'd never leave!**" Dark Zetsu said. "Oh hey Zetsu, I've got something to show you!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Kusakabae rummaged through her pocket pulling out a red and white ball. She threw it and called, "Go Sudowoodo!" "_Wha- what is that?" _"**Is this some kind of sick fucking joke?**" "This, my friend is a Sudowoodo," she explained ignoring Dark Zetsu's question. "It is also known as a Pokemon, which are the native animals to this world." They're supposed to help you fight." She finished. Zetsu had an 'oh' expression on his face. He seemed pretty interested in it. "You can have it if you want." She offered. "_Um, okay?_" he accepted.

"Okay then! Hey sudowoodo, you wanna go with them?" she asked. Sudowoodo nodded. "Alright then, here Zetsu, you're gonna need this." She said handing him the ball. Zetsu took the ball and examined it. "**What do we do with this**?" Dark Zetsu asked stupidly. She sighed. "You really aren't as smart as you look you know that Zetsu? Anyway, it's a pokeball. You put the Pokemon in when you're done fighting." "Oh…how do I do that?" "You really are stupid aren't you?" "Um, sorry to interrupt but, a, we gotta go. Like now." Bae said.

"Why? What are we- oh yeah! We have to go do that thing at that place!" she remembered. "_Hey wait, before you go-_"Zetsu was cut short by a loud **BOOM, **and a faint, "Shit I missed. Devin stop moving!" "Damn don't tell me they started with out us!" Bae said. They turned around and took off towards the cloud of now uprising smoke.

"_Hey wait! How do I get the Pokemon back in the ball?_" light Zetsu asked nobody. He turned to the Pokemon. " **We don't even know what the hell it is you do.**" "_What exactly do you do?_" "**"Probably nothing, I still think this is a sick joke.**" "_Maybe not, she wasn't laughing when she gave it to us._" "**Suuure, she was probably laughing in her head!**" "_No she wasn't._" "**Yes she was! I'm sure of it!**" "_And how would you know?_" "**Because… well I just know ok?!**" "_Whatever._"

**While Zetsu's busy arguing with himself, let's check up on Pein and Konan.**

Pein and Konan were sitting down underneath a tree. Konan was messing with some paper and Pein was leaning his back against the tree eyes closed. It was pretty quiet between them. Pein sighed. "Zetsu's arguing with himself again." He said eyes still closed. "Really and just how would know that?" Konan asked not looking up from the paper. "I have a hunch." He answered. Silence fell over them again.

Then they heard some very distant voices. "Someone's coming." Pein informed standing up. "Really because I thought it was just the wind." Konan answered sarcastically standing also putting her paper away. They stood there for awhile looking in the direction of the voices. "We should hide." Pein said finally. "You think?" "Kami Sama everyone's getting smart with me today." He mumbled climbing a tree. Konan climbed up another. Pein sat down on one of the branches and looked down at the spot Konan and himself were at minutes ago.

After awhile a little yellow mouse with a lighting bolt shaped tail came into the clearing followed by three kids. There was a kid with a red and white hat, he spoke first. "What's wrong Pikachu? You suddenly took off running." The yellow mouse stood up on its back feet and sniffed the air. Then its ears shot up and it went over to Konan's tree. "Pika?" It said cocking its head to the side. "What is it Pikachu?" The girl with a white hat and black hair asked. "Pika, Pikapii!" It said pointing up. "What's up there Pikachu?" Apparently the elder of the group with spiky brown hair asked. "Hey Ash, Why don't you send Pikachu up there. You know, to see what it is." The girl suggests to the boy with the red hat. "Great idea Dawn, What about you Brock?" Ash turned to both of them.

Brock gave him the thumbs up. "Okay then," he turned to Pikachu. "Go ahead." Pikachu ran straight up the tree and stopped on Konan's branch. "Pi?" Konan extended her hand to touch it. It just sat there while she patted it on the head. "Pika!" It said happily closing its eyes. "Aww, how cute!" Konan said. "Hey Pikachu, you alright up there!?" Ash shouted. Pikachu looked down on its owner and then looked back up at Konan and pointed down to where they were. "You want me to come with?" she asked. It nodded. Okay." Konan and Pikachu hopped out of the tree, and Pikachu ran over to Ash's side. Dawn looked at her and said, "Hi I'm-""Hold that thought." Konan interrupted. She turned around and called, "Hey you can come out now! They seem to be the good guys of this place." Pein sighed as he noticed she was talking to him and came out of the tree. "Ok, now what were you going to say?" she asked. "I was going to say that my Name is Dawn." She repeated.

Pikachu went over to the Leader of the Akatsuki and looked up at him curiously. Pein took no notice of this because he was too busy watching Ash get all excited and jump in front of Dawn. "Hi I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." He introduced. "And I'm Brock." Spiky hair said. Everyone looked over at Konan expectantly. "Oh, my names Konan and that's Pein." She said waving her hand over to him. Everyone started talking to each other but Pein didn't understand any of it because he was watching as Brock suddenly got hearts in his eyes and walked straight up Konan and ask the dumbest question, "Hello Konan my dear, will you be my girlfriend?" Before Konan could answer Pein stepped in and told him she was taken.

Brock was about to as by whom but he was cut off by a fist connecting with the back of his head by Dawn. "Ok Brock that's enough." She said dragging him away. Everyone but the Leader laughed. She took note of this immediately and asked him, "you're gonna kill him aren't you?" He nodded. "Dammit Pein he didn't do anything!" "He asked you to be his girlfriend and he didn't even think that you could possibly have one." "Well that's no reason to kill him!" "Fine, I'll beat him to within an inch of his life, just for you." Konan smiled and thanked him.

While all that was happening nobody noticed Pikachu climb on Pein's shoulder and fall asleep. "Hey guys look at Pikachu." Ash whispered. Everybody looked at the two of them. "I better get him back to where we're staying." He said walking over him. Right when he touched Pikachu it zapped them with 1,000 volts of electricity. Then at the same time they both coughed out black smoke and fell backwards. Konan kneeled over her leader and asked if he was ok. "Yeah… cough… I'm fine… thanks for askin'." "No problem." She replied.

**THAT NIGHT**

Pein and Konan decided to stay with the trio for the night. As everyone gradually went to sleep Pein stayed awake. Making sure nobody would wake up he went around the people and stopped on Brock. He smirked. This was going to be fun.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone woke up and saw that Brock was gone. "Uh, would you guys excuse me for a moment?" Konan asked as she drug Pein away from the group as Pikachu followed after them. Once far enough away from the group she slammed him up against the nearest tree and hissed, "What the hell did you do with him?!" "Well I did beat him within an inch of his life but so he wouldn't ask the same question to all the pretty girls he sees so… I buried him." He said in monotone with a shrug.

"Well then we better get outta here before they find out it was you!" Pein nodded. She let him go and they took off running in the direction away from the group with Pikachu following suit.

**Sorry for the long update guys! I just had too much things getting in the way! So Pikachu went off with Pein and Konan because their better than the other guys!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Itachi and Kisame

Itachi and Kisame were still in the same spot that Leader had left them in. Kisame was in a tree and Itachi was staring up at him frowning. "C'mon Kisame we've been here for an hour because you had to go and get your self stuck in a tree." "Well it's not my fault! That squirrel up there was staring at me and it got annoying." He explained. "Whatever just get down here so we can leave." He commanded turning around and walking away from the tree that Kisame was in.

"Itachi, hey Itachi wait!" he called to the Uchiha. "Kisame are you coming?" "Yeah…" "Ok then let's go." Kisame started struggling to get out of the tree. "Itachi wait!" Itachi stopped and turned around and glared at him. "Kisame get down from there." He struggled some more before replying, "I can't because I'm stuck." "You're a fucking ninja Kisame; you should be able to get out of a damn tree." He said. "Well maybe I don't want to get down! Maybe I want to stay here!" "That's fine by me. It's not my fault if you starve." "I won't starve! I'll just eat that stupid squirrel that was eyeballing me." He mumbled the last part. "Whatever." Itachi stated walking away. Kisame just looked at his partner walking away finally realizing that he wasn't going to stop and wait for him.

He struggled some more before hearing a snapping sound and realized that it was the branch he was stuck in. "Shit." He said then fell. Itachi stopped once again and said, "Kisame would you hurry the fuck up, we don't have all day. The leader will be pissed if we don't leave now." Kisame sat there on the ground and stared up at the Uchiha for awhile. Itachi sighed and turned around and walked away. Kisame picked himself up off of the ground and ran after his partner and smacked into his back due to him stopping.

"Damn it Itachi, why did you stop?" Itachi pointed to what he was looking at and said, "It's Moi, the girl who had an accident with the invisible ink." "What kind of accident exactly?" Kisame asked. "You know how one of her bangs covers one side of her face," Kisame nodded and Itachi continued, "Well she kind of spilled some of the ink on that side of her face so… yeah." "Oh." Was all that Kisame said.

"I know your there Itachi. Kisame." Moi said. "How did you know it was us?" Kisame asked. "You talk loud enough." She said in monotone. "Where's the nearest town in this place?" Itachi asked randomly. "I was just headed there. Follow me." She waved in some random direction. "So why did you want to go to town anyway?" Kisame asked. "I wanted to see how good the shopping was," She replied.

"Why did you want to go with me?" "Well I'm pretty sure that Itachi and I don't want to go shopping with you." "No, it's ok. I don't mind." He said. "You sure about this Itachi-kun?" Moi asked looking over her shoulder at him. "Yeah it's fine." He reassured. "OK, because we're there." She told them pointing to the mall. The boys looked around surprised because they didn't know when they got into the town. (I just did that because I didn't want to describe the town.)

"C'mon guys I don't have all day to watch you look around the town and wonder how we got here so fast." Moi said impatiently. "Hai." They said at the same time. "So Moi-San, what are we going to do first?" Itachi asked. "We can go there." She pointed at the salon. "I need a new hair style any way." She said shrugging and walking towards the store.

Once they got into the store Moi told the boys to wait here and not kill any body who looked at them funny. (coughKisamecough) Itachi took a seat in one of the brown leather chairs and Kisame in the one next to him. He watched as his girlfriend talked to a boy with short and spiky blue colored hair. She whispered something to him and he looked over at Itachi. "Of course darling, his hair style now just wont do will it?" he heard the gay guy say.

"You there," Itachi points to himself as if asking 'me?' "Yes you, come here darling and have a seat." He patted the chair in front of him. He stared blankly at him. Moi turned around and glared at him and said, "Itachi-kun, listen to Fabio and sit." He sighed and walked over to Fabio.

He sat in the chair and Fabio said, "this is a nice thing you got goin' on with your hair but we should do something more different to make people notice you more." He spun the chair around facing away from the mirror and gathered some hair products. "Ok darling now follow me to the sink over here we're going to wash your hair and a little color to it!" He squealed.

Itachi groaned. "Oh come now, it's not that bad." Fabio reasoned. "Fine." He said grudgingly as he followed Fabio. After washing his hair Itachi was lead back to his seat and sat down and waited as he colored his hair Kami knows what. "Ok honey now come over here so we can dry your hair." He cooed. Itachi rolled his eyes. As his hair was drying he grabbed a magazine to read because drying hair took forever.

After that was done he was again, lead back to his chair and Fabio took something out and started doing stuff to his hair.

THREE HOURS LATER/

"Ok darling I'm going to turn you around so you can see what your new hair style looks like!" again with the squealing. When he saw himself his jaw dropped. His hair was now brown and his style was well… a style that would only be for girls because… it… was… a, perm. (snort) He stood up and walked over to Kisame and his girlfriend Moi. He stared blankly at them and said, "I got a perm," in monotone and pointing at it. Kisame snorted in laughter and Moi only smiled at him. "Ok Itachi let's go." She said leading them out of the store.

As they stepped out on to the sidewalk a Rilou slammed into Itachi's side. "Watch it." Itachi growled. "Hey! Stop right there!" Someone shouted and the Rilou hide behind Itachi and Kisame as they both turned around. The person that was chasing it happened to be a guy. He looked like a shop owner because he was wearing one of those stupid name tags. "huff huff Thanks for stopping that Pokemon for me, huff it stole some of my jewels and ran off. So if you be so kind as to hand it over." He extended a hand. Itachi glanced down at it and it looked up at him sadly. Itachi smirked and asked, "You want to go with us?" Rilou smiled and nodded. He looked back over to the clerk and said, "This is mine so I don't have to give it back," and walked away. A short while after Moi left and Itachi and Kisame found their way back to the meeting point and found themselves to be the first ones there.

**Ok I just had to do something weird to Itachi and give him a Pokemon! Don't hate me, oh and plz review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You know what's a cool name? Dedrei. (d-dray)

This chapter has everyone on it!

Sasori and Deidara were currently walking back to the meeting place. Wait… let's rephrase that, they were trying to _find_ the meeting place. "Damn it, I knew we should've mad signs so we could get back!" Sasori growled.

"All we have to do is look for a kunai slash through a tree, yeah." Deidara said. "Well, there's a lot of fucking trees in this damn place!" "It was just a suggestion, yeah." He mumbled.

"Pigo," Pigeotto agreed. Deidara smiled at the bird flying over head. "That bird's annoying." Sasori muttered under his breath. "I heard that, yeah! I've got ears you know!" "I know that but if you keep it up, soon you won't have any."

Deidara immediately shut up. They kept searching for the sign or at least a clearing so they could rest. "Pika!" Sasori and Deidara stopped. "You hear that?" Deidara nodded.

"Deidara, Sasori!" They turned around to se Pein and Konan coming at them. Running just in front of them was something yellow. Pigeotto flew past them and stopped in front of the yellow thing. It appeared to be speaking to it because the bird would stretch out its wings sometimes or nod its head. "Sasori, find anything new about this place?" Pein asked. "Well the animals are completely different. They seem to have special powers." He replied. "That much I've noticed." "Pikachu! Come over here!" A boy with a red hat called. "Damn it Ash! Konan I can't believe he followed us!" Pein cursed. "Stupid kid, I knew he'd come after us because he wanted his Pikachu back!" Konan clenched her fists.

Pikachu stayed where it was. "Pikachu what are you doing?" Ash called. "Pikachu you can stay with me." Pein said. Pikachu nodded in response. "Leader-Sama, Konan-Sama, Deidara, Sasori!" Kakuzu shouted coming up to them Hidan in tow.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Hidan asked arms thrust out before him. "Well this kid, Ash, wants to get his Pokemon back, Pikachu." Pein explained. Then don't let him have it back, yeah." Yeah Leader-Sama, just kill him." Sasori said. Konan whistled and Pikachu came over to her. Pigeotto was sitting in a tree next to Deidara, looking down on him, waiting for orders. "Pigeotto, Pigeotto is that you?" Ash asked. Pigeotto looked over at him.

"Pikachu, it's time for you to come with me." He said. It shook its head. "Yes, right now!" Ash stamped his foot. "Pikachu, you don't have to go with him." Said Itachi appearing out of nowhere with Kisame.

Everyone stared at Itachi wide eyed. "What?" he asked. "Why do you have a perm and what's with the Pokemon?" Pein asked pointing at him. "The hair, Moi-san made me. The Pokemon, It followed me." He Explained.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" suddenly a group of girls appeared, surrounding the boys. A girl with green hair stepped forward in front of Pein. She smiled and said, "Pein-kun I didn't expect to see you here!" "Same goes for me. What are you doing here exactly?" "She's unauthorized to tell you that." Seemtori stepped in. Hidan cocked his head to the side, "Seemtori?" she looked over at him. "What do you want Mr. I can bleed on a white couch when ever I want to?" she snapped. "Nothing." She rolled her eyes. Kakuzu was currently trying to start a conversation with Kikia. "So what should we talk about?" he asked. "You're annoying you know that?" "We could talk about how annoying I am." He suggested.

She groaned and moved away from him. He moved after her. "What the fuck do you want from me?!" "Nothing I just wanted to talk." He replied. She sighed seemingly annoyed. "You're cute when you're annoyed." "Excuse me?!" "Oh did I say that out loud?" "Uh, yeah!"

"Hidan stop!" Seemtori said laughing. Hidan was currently tickling her. "But I like your laugh." He replied. She was trying too keep a straight face but it didn't work out very well. Meanwhile Pein, Kyomi and Giovanni were currently discussing plans. "Well I'm not sure that would work out for us." Pein was explaining. "I agree because we are from a different world." Kyomi said.

"It has to work out somehow!" Giovanni said throwing his hands in the air. "Well we could somehow create a portal using our chakra so only we could use it." Pein said waving to himself and Kyomi. She nodded. "But how can you do that?" he asked. "We can make up a jutsu that'll allow us to open up portals to which ever world we chose." Pein explained. "You know that just might work." She said. "It would take a while just to perfect such a jutsu that takes that much chakra." He explained. "Well then why don't you go back to your world and take some time, I don't care how much, to perfect it, and then come back and we can discuss things further." Giovanni suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Kyomi said. "I agree, but we have to know where to find you." Pein pointed out. "Just meet me right here." He said. "Good then it's settled, we will come back when we have the jutsu perfected." "I have a feeling we've left them alone for too long anyway." Kyomi said thoughtfully. When they got back they found everyone doing something strange. Some of them were doing boring things like talking and others working on things. Pein cleared his throat and the Akatsuki's heads snapped to attention. The Kiroboshi Girls stood up seeing their leader and watched the boys.

"We have decided to head back to our world until further notice." Kyomi said. "We'll tell you everything when we get back to the base… I mean when we get back to our separate bases to tell you practically the same thing." She said a little confused. They nodded and walked back to the portal and jumped in. When they arrived back in their world they headed for their bases.

Well that's the end of that chapter! I shall tell the plan that they discussed in chapter number Seven. And don't forget to read my other fanfic that has them in it! Until next time!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Upon their arrival back at the Tower it appeared that most of the people had informed the Anbu Black Ops of their being here.

Seeing that they were surrounded Pein sighed with frustration and Pikachu bristled with sparks. "Finally the chance to capture both groups!" The leader said.

Sasori and Seori rolled their eyes. "Can we hurry this up? I've got Ayumi back at the base to take care of." Seori summoned her favorite pupette(I don't seem to recall the name)and took up her fighting stance. Sasori also took out one of his pupettes and the rest took up fighting stances.

.................

"Well, that was easily boring." Iame said dropping one of the corpses on the pile. "Well, that's because we're just to good at this being evil thing." Seori said. "Wait...we're _evil_?" Moiyu asked looking confused. "Uh, no. That's just a figure of speech Moiyu-Chan." Seori lied easily. "Well then why did you say that we were?" "Because that's just to fool most people. We don't want them to know that we're good." Seori explained.

"Oooh. I understand now!" She smiled at Seori. "Yay! Moiyu-Chan understands!" Tobi squealed and jumped on Moiyu, tackling her to the ground. "Eww, gross! Get off me! RAPE, RAPE, _RAPE_!" Moiyu screamed trying to shove Tobi off. "Tobi." Iame growled and stalked over to him pulling him off of Moiyu. "Listen, Tobi, for the last _damn_ time...SHE FREAKN' HATES YOU! Now LAY _OFF_!" Iame hissed throwing him into a wall.

"Owww. Tobi is hurt!" He complained rubbing his head. "Well that's what you get!" Pein cleared his throat. "OK, so now that that's over with, shall we go home to our bases?" He asked. "Hai." Everyone anwsered. Kyomi rolled her eyes. "OK girls, time for us to go now. Say good-bye to the boys." She winked at Pein. "Bye boys." The girls said in unision and disappeared in different bursts of things. "I still don't get how they do that, yeah." Deidara said frustratedly. "Never mind how they do that, right now the rest of our mission consists of making it back to the base in Rain, OK." Pein said. "Hai Leader-Sama." They replied. "Good, now let's go so that we can get back and so I can breif you on the mission. Well the up coming mission anyway." Pein said turning around. Pein, Konan and Pikachu(on Pein's shoulder) started to walk away. The rest of the Akatsuki followed behind them.

.................

When they got back to the base a day later each member went off the their rooms to do other things before the mission was supposed to be told to them. "Pein-kun? I have a question." Konan said stopping. "Hmm? What is it Konan?" Pein asked looking over his shoulder at her. "Um...who is this Kyomi-San? How do you know her?" Pein laughed slightly. "That wasn't _a_ question Konan, that was two." "Oh, well, do you have both of the anwsers for me?" "Let's go back to our room first, THAT WAY _NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO LISTEN_!" he shouted the last part just as every member made themselves visible. "Leader, we to, would like to know how you know Kyomi-San." Sasori said, speaking for everyone. "I want to tell Konan first. After all she is my partner. I'll tell you guys later when Konan isn't trying to kill and is over with her being mad." Pein explained. "Why would I be mad Pein-Sama?" She asked. "Trust me, you'll know in time. Now," he took a deep breath. "GET AWAY FROM US SO THAT I CAN GO AND TALK TO KONAN ABOUT KYOMI-CHAN!" Pein shouted to all of the other members. They back away just a fraction. Only until Pein stepped forward into a fighting stance did they trun and run screaming down the hall.

Pein straightend and looked over to Konan. "It's a good thing they're afraid of me other wise they would've killed me by now. But...I highly doubt that they would in the first place." He started to walk again, in the direction of Konan and his room. When he didn't sense Konan behinde him he stopped to look back. She was looking after the rest of the boys. Pikachu left Pein's shoulder and ran over to Konan. "Pika," it said, looking up at her. She smiled and patted Pikachu's head. "Coming Konan-Chan?" He asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm coming." She said, walking up to him and then disappearing in a puff of smoke. "KONAN!" Pein shouted. Her laugh echoed through out the hall way. "YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" "All the more reason to do it." She said appearing behinde him and jumping on his back. Then they both disappeared.

They reappeared in their room and then Pikachu jumped on the bed, laying on Pein's pillow, and went to sleep. "Shall we take a walk instead?" he asked. "Sure, I'd like some time here before we go back." Konan smiled. "Pikachu," Pein ordered. "Pika?" "Watch the base while we're gone. Oh and be sure to keep the members in line, use force if needed." Pein smirked while Pikachu nodded. They disappeared and appeared outside. They walked in silence for a little while, looking at the forest surrounding them. When they came across a small pond Pein stopped. "This looks like a good place to tell you the story." Pein jumped to the middle of the pond and sat down on top of the water. Konan did the same, sitting across from him.

"OK, so as you know Kyomi-Chan is the leader of our rivials the Kiroboshi Girls." "Of course, but that doesn't anwser my other question. How do you know her?" "Well Konan-Chan, it's like this..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! A cliff hanger just for you readers! How do you think Pein knows Kyomi? Tell me in a review. It may give me some ideas for the next chapter. Review please, and also see my other fanfiction!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Oi, I hope you like it. I put a lot of thought into it...enjoy!**

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

//Xx:FLASHBACK:xX//

_A thirteen-year-old Pein was swinging at the park in the Rain village, all by his lonesome. "I wish Konan didn't have to go_

_on vacation." He muttered to himself. Konan had told him that she would be gone for a month or to and Pein was going to be _

_bored without his favorite person around to help cause trouble with. He jumped off the swing and started his walk home. "Now _

_I'll have to make at least another friend to cause trouble with." "How about _me_?" Pein quickly turned around to see a green haired girl. "And you are...?" He asked. "Oh sorry about that, my name is Kyomi. What's yours?" 'Kind of a straight forward girl isn't she?' "Well my name is Pein." Kyomi snorted. "Are you _serious_? I know so many ways to make fun of that name!" "If you do make fun of it I will hurt you." He growled. "Hey! You can't hurt a girl!" "Oh so you're a girl?" Pein asked smirking. "Oh you did not just do that." She threatened. "I believe I just did!" "That's enought talk from you _shrimp_." Kyomi smirked this time. "I am not a shrimp!" He shouted. "Well, I'm kinda taller than you at the moment." She pointed out. "Gah! I don't have time for this!" Pein threw his hands up in the air and walked away. _

_"Oi! don't you want a partner to help you cause some trouble?" Kyomi reminded. "Yeah I do, and it ain't gonna be you." "Why you littel." She hissed as she ran up behinde him and tackled him to the ground. "Is this because I'm a girl?" She demanded sitting on his chest. "Yeah actually, Tiny-tits, it is." He wheezed out. "Ugh! I'm going to get you for that!" Kyomi said throwing a punch at him. Pein caught her fist and smiled. "Alright, you can be my other friend when ever Konan isn't here or can't play." Pein aloud, shoving her off of him. Kyomi landed on her back as Pein dusted himself off. "C'mon, let's see who we can pick on at the academy." He suggested walking off in the designated direction, hands in his pockets. "Oi, wait for me!" Kyomi called, picking herself up and running. "No, you can catch up yourself." He said rather rudely. "You're lucky there are no animals here otherwise you'd be dead by now." "That was a hollow threat. Oh and there are tons of animals around so nyaa~" He stuck his tounge out at her. "How childish." She rolled her eyes. "Hey! I'll have you know I am one-hundred per cent _man_!" _

_"Says the guy who was tackled by a girl." She laughed. "Well, you just caught me off guard is all." He folded his arms and scowled ahead of him. As they were finally on the streets of Rain some of the boys that Pein used to hang out with saw him. These guys now find ways to pick on him. "Oi, Peinus-Chan, are you becoming a _womanizer _these days?" One asked. "No I'm not." He replied. "Then where's that other skank that you hang out with?" Suddenly that guy was sailing through the air and into the side of a building. "Konan isn't a skank, you shit-headed son of a bitch." He growled darkly. "And now if you've got anything esle to say please say it now so that I won't have to kill you later." "U-Uh, no man. I-It's c-c-cool. W-We got nothing else to say." Another stuttered. "Good. Now run." "Why?" "Because it makes the hunt more interesting. Now RUN!" Pein commanded. "KYAAAAAAAAA!!!" The rest of them ran screaming like little girls down the road. "Wow, Pein. Do they do that to you every day?" Kyomi asked. "Yeah, pretty much why?" He asked dully. "That's just wrong! They shouldn't have the balls to say things like that about your friend!" "Yeah, well, they do. Now let's go." He stalked off again and Kyomi followed silently behinde. She didn't want to say anything that would piss him off even more. _

_"Hey, look. I don't know what kind of person Konan is, but I'm sure she is really nice." Kyomi tried. "Yeah...she is..." Pein trailed off thoughtfully. Then he turned around suddenly and pulled, the slightly taller than him, Kyomi down a little bit and kissed her full on the lips. But it was only for a short three seconds. As soon as he pulled away to look at Kyomi she was in that half lidded dazed state. Pein cleared his throat and turned around, a little embaressed. "Uh, we should go now...you know, cause trouble." He stated walking away. "Uh, right." Kyomi agreed righting herself and catching up with him. _

_After one month of hanging around eachother Kyomi came to tell Pein she was moving. "Nani?! You're fucking moving? And on my birthday?!" He shouted. "Oh calm down." She ordered. "I'm sure we'll see eachother again someday. Oh and I've got something for you. For letting me be your friend for that whole month we've known eachother." She added, rummaging through her backpack for the gift. "Now where is it...? Aw here it is!" She exclaimed, but she didn't pull it out. "Close your eyes." She commanded. "But why do I ha-" "Just do it." "Fine!" He complied grudgingly. "Now, keep them closed. This is a special present that you can't tell anybody about. Now, do you swear on your life?" "Hai, I swear on my life." He agreed. So Pein stood there waiting for Kyomi to give him the gift. _

_Soon, he felt Kyomi's soft lips on his as he wrapped his arms around her._

//Xx:ENDFLASHBACK:xX//

"...and so Konan-Chan, her gift was a kiss for me." Pein concluded. "So...that's how you know her? You met her when I was on vacation?!" Konan exploded. "Well, what else was I supposed to do while you were gone? I was going to be bored without someone to hang out with!" He argued back. "So you kissed _twice?_" She demanded. "Do you want me to tell you the story again? In it I already told you that we kissed," he stated calmly, "now, shall we get back to the base? _Before_ they destroy it?" He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. "You're not as mad as I thought you would be, Konan-Chan." He noticed. "Well that's because I've known you _longer_ than _her._ You only knew her for a month! Ha! That must've been the shortest relationship you've ever had." She laughed. "Well, no, it wasn't." Pein laughed back. Konan stopped short. "What?" "I'm just kidding Konan-Chan. Stop being so suspicious. Now c'mon, before the base is blown up." Thus they began the walk back to the base, or so they hoped they were walking back to the base for they thought they had destroyed it by now.

//Oo:BASE:Oo//

"Jashin dammit Tobi! Leader's gonna be so pissed at you." Hidan groaned. While Leader was gone the Akatsuki mostly went back to their own business untill Tobi decided to go and sit in Leader's favorite chair in the dining-room. Tobi was waiting for Itachi to get done cooking the dinner and while he was waiting he was jumping on the chair. Hidan had just walked in right when he heard the _SNAP!_ of the wood. "Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't mean to!" He cried while Hidan picked him up by his hair. "What ever he broke _I'm not _paying for it!" Kakuzu called down the hall. "Yeah I know, you cheapskated heathen!" Hidan shouted back. "Pika." Pikachu slapped its forehead. "Pi, pika." Pikachu walked off back to Pein and Konan's room because it was bored.

It stopped as soon as it heard voices coming from the room. "No I swear!" One voice laughed. "Uh-huh, suuuuuurrrreeee." The other said sarcastically. Pikachu walked in and stared at two girls sitting on the bed. "Huh?" The brown haired one stared at Pikachu. "Awww! So adorable!" She squealed. "Sam, look at the Pikachu! It must've been the one that followed father home!" The blond one, Sam, looked over her shoulder at it. "You're right Reina. It must be! "Come here little Pikachu." Reina patted the spot in between Sam and herself. Pikachu hesitated for a second. "It's ok. Don't be shy. We won't hurt you!" Sam smiled. "Pika?" Pikachu walked forward and jumped on the bed sitting infront of Reina.

"So cute." She patted Pikachu's head. "Oi, Reina. I sense that your friend Hidan is being mean to your other friend Tobi." Sam laughed. Reina growled. " Of course. Stay here with Sam Pika, OK? I'll be right back." Reina said getting up and walking out of the room. "So where did you come from, Pikachu? Animals like you aren't from around here."

"HIDAN!" Reina shouted. Hidan froze in his torturing Tobi and turned around to see a pissed off Reina. "Put. Tobi. Down." She said slowly. Hidan dropped Tobi and Tobi ran to the kitchen. "Now, what the fuck did I tell you about being mean to him?" Her eyes were a light red color. "That if I'm ever mean to him I'll have to suffer the pain of not sacrificing to Jashin-Sama for a whole month." Hidan recited. "Good. Now if I catch you doing it again you will have to go with that rule OK?" "Hai." "Oi, Reina-Chan. I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow." Pein said. "Well I came a little early chichue(father). That's all. Oh and I know how anal you get when people aren't exactally on the right dates." Reina laughed. "I do not get anal!" Pein fumed. "What do you call what you're doing right now?" She retorted. Pein kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to argue with Rein by now.

When she was right, she was right. Simple as that. You could say she took after Pein mostly, in attitude at least. But most of her looks were from Konan. It was funny really, and dangerous at the same time.

"Oi, Reina? What's taking you so lo-" Sam stopped short at seeing Konan and Pein. "Reina? Who is this?" Konan asked. You could tell she was still pissed about the whole Kyomi thing. "Oh, her? That's Samantha Adio, one of my best friends I met on my little trip away from home." Reina smiled. Konan smiled to. She walked up to Sam and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Adio-San. I'm Konan. Reina's mother." She greeted. Sam stared at the hand. Realizing something suddenly Sam shook it. "It's nice to meet you to Konan-San." Pein looked to her now. "I am-" Pein was cut off by someone squealing, "REINA-CHAN!!!!!" and tackling Reina into the dinning table. ""Tobi hasn't seen Reina-Chan in forever!" Tobi gushed. "Tobi. Get the hell off of Reina now." Pein said darkly. Tobi squeaked and crawled off of her. "Now, what did I- what happened to my chair?!" He demanded finally seeing it. "Fucking Tobi jumped on it and broke it." Hidan snitched. (that's just another world for tattle-tailing)

"What?!" Pein exploded. Tobi turned to run but Hidan was standing in his way. "Hidan-Senpai? Can you please move out of Tobi's way so he can run for his life?" "No. You deserve this after sending the Kurayami Ookami Akki (Dark Wolf Demon) after me to save you." Hidan pointed to Reina. "So Akki can be a little aggressive. How was I supposed to know she wanted to be mean today?" Reina shrugged. "Well she is _you _so you should know when you want to be mean or not." (long story, don't feel like going into detail) Hidan snapped. "You wanna snap like that again?" She hissed menacingly. "N-No." "Good. Now, go and pray to Jashin-Sama." She ordered. "H-Hai Akki-Sensei." He stuttered and ran off.

"I must say you boys are too easy to deal with." Reina sighed. "Reina-Chan will help protect Tobi right?" He asked trembling behind her. She smiled. "Sure. I've got nothing else to do." Her smile turned a little bit twisted as she looked at Pein. "Try and get past me. No clones like the last time. That was unfair." "Sam? Would you like to come to the kitchen with me for some tea?" Konan asked. "Sure Konan-San. But, shouldn't we...I don't know...stop them or something?" She asked. "No. They always do this to see if they've improved in training or not. But Reina should finish this in no time. Not unless Pein hasn't neglected his training like I think he has." Konan laughed. Sam followed Konan to the kitchen while Reina and Pein stared at each other.

"Wait!" Tobi screeched. "Music!" He took a stero out of no where and started blaring _Diary of Jane _by Breaking Benjamin. "There! Perfect background music for this fight!" He went back to cowering behind Reina again. "This is a protect from chichue at all costs mission so I can't screw up here. Not when I've gotten so far." Reina said going into ninja mode. "This is a retrive Tobi from Reina no matter what mission. _I _can't screw up here either." Pein went into Akatsuki Leader mode. "Bring it." She taunted.

A few hours later because I don't feel like telling the fight because I suck at fighting scenes

"How do you always manage to beat me?" Pein huffed, obviously out of breath. "More training than you." Reina breathed. "How -huff- is that -huff-?" "Lots of spare time. Oh and Tobi is free to go." "YAAAAY! Tobi is happy that Reina-Chan has won his freedom from Leader-Sama's punishment." Tobi hugged her. "Wait...what kind of punishment exactally?" She stared pointeldy at Pein. "Well, it's a little of this and some of that." He replied. "Yeah, that really explains a lot about it chichue." "You're very sarcastic today. What's wrong?" He asked. "You know me all to well chichue." She sighed. "Is a boy harassing you?!" He asked outraged. "No, no. It's not that. It is about a boy though." She whispered. "Oh, who is he?" He said in his best girl voice. "Ok, don't go all mom on me now." She smiled. "No, I'm _serious. _If you want to see this boy then _I_ need to _approve."_ He insisted.

"But...I don't think that you would want to meet him..." She persisted. "What _ever _do you _mean?" _He replied innocently. "You know damn well what I mean. You would hate him just because of who he is. No wait, that's just Hidan." She said blushing at her mistake. "Well who is it?" "I'll give you a hint. It starts with an 'S'." She laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "'S'? Whose name starts with an 'S'?" He seemed confused, but he had other matters to attend to then his daughters boyfriend.

Reina was greeted by the sight of her mom and Sam chatting nicely to each other. "So your father lost again has he?" Konan asked sighing. "Uh huh." Reina chuckled. "Well I better go and see what you've done to his pride. I bet he's hanging on to it by a thread." She waved her hand as she walked out. "Hey, Itachi? Is the lunch done?" Sam asked the prodidgy. "Almost." He replied, syballically. (I made up a new word) "Oh and don't you girls also have to get to the meeting?" He asked. "What meeting?" "The one about The Other World." "Other World?" "Yeah better hurry." "Hai!" Both girls got out of their seats and ran to the meeting room, Reina leading the way.

Ugh, I finally got this chapter done! I fianlly tried a new font so I hope you can read this. Not unless Fanfiction changed it back to whatever it was before. So anyway review because I've had writers block forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reina and Sam raced through the halls, trying as fast as they could to get to the meeting room. Finally, Reina stopped at a door forcing Sam to stop with her. Reina walked in and took her seat next to Pein. Sam sat next to Konan and looked around at the group. "It has come to our attention," Pein began, "That the other world is suitable for taking over. The only problem....Giovanni wants to rule with us. Turns out his three failures of people, Jesse, James and Meowth are worthless and are slowing down their progression." "So, what your saying is that we should help untill we see it fit to over throw him?" Konan asked. "Precicely," He said.

Reina looked confused. "So how are we going to be able to do that? Most people in Team Rocket wouldn't get along with the Akatsuki, so how will it work?" "We will just have to keep our cool untill I can't stand working with them anymore." Pein replied. "Would we have to wear their rediculous uniforms?" Kakuzu asked. "No, you don't have to....at least I don't think you have to...." He trailed off. "Well I hope we fucking don't! I would hate it! It would ruin my manly pride." Hidan stated. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Manly pride my ass." He retorted.

"You wanna go, Uchiha?" "I would kick your ass!" Sam stared at Itachi wide eyed. Reina sighed standing up. "Shut the hell up both of you! Itachi! Remember, I can easily kick _your _ass. Hidan, remember I know how to kill immortals." She silenced them easily. "Now," She huffed sitting back down, "can we get back to the meeting?" They nodded, afraid for their lives. She smiled happily as the meeting resumed where it had left off. "So...are we gonna stab them in the back when we get _close_ to their world domination?" Kisame asked. "Yes. As soon as I have Giovanni alone I will have to fight him in order to get the world. There's a high possibilty that he could be planning the same thing as we speak. So we must prepare for their betrayal of course," Pein explained.

"While that may be they could be stupid enough to not plan of our betrayal and their's at the same time if you think about it. Deidara and I alread fought three of them. Jesse, James and this cat Meowth. They weren't very smart if you ask me," Sasori spoke up. "Were they in Team Rocket?" Pein asked. "Hai. They were indeed in Team Rocket. They had the uniforms of the team so why wouldn't they be?" Sasori rolled his eyes. Zetsu narrowed his eyes. "So what you're saying is **that we should kill as many members as we can?" **He asked. Sam eyes widened. Reina shook her head. "No, we wait untill we get word from Leader or Konan to kill as many as we can," She replied.

Zetsu scowled. **"So we can't kill them untill **Leader-Sama and Konan-San tell us to?" "Precisely." "Damn! I wanted to kill them all on the third day!" Hidan whined. "Suck it up, Princess," Reina smirked at Hidan's frown. "So...how will we attack them? You know, after you get tired of them?" Sam asked. "First of all, each one of you has a part for themselves. I will see you individually and give you your orders." Pein waved his hand. Taking that as their leave all of the members stood up and started leaving one by one. Pein watched them leave, picking who was going before and after who.

Zetsu was the last to leave. "Zetsu," Pein beckoned; stoping the plant man's leaving. "Hai Leader?" L-Zetsu asked as he turned around. "I need to meet with you first. Please take you seat," He pointed to the seat Zetsu had formally been sitting in.

Zetsu complied, quite curious as to what his part of the plan was. "I need you to spy on them. Get whatever dirt on them you can and report it back to me. If they're going to make a move you have my permission to dispose of them," Pein waved his hand at "dispose". "But," He held up a finger as Zetsu stood up, "leave their leader to me."

Zetsu nodded and left. Of course. He thought he had the best part of the plan but he didn't know everybody elses. At least not yet anyway.

"You wanted to see me Leader-Sama, yeah?" Deidara asked poking his head through the open door. "Deidara, please take a seat." Deidara walked in all the way and sat down in the first chair his hand touched. "This is about your part in the plan," Pein stated. "Cool, yeah," Deidara smiled. "Your job, as well as the other members, is to get as much information on them as you can. You may kill them if they plan on making a move. But first, you must get them to trust you and tell you everything about their base. Like layouts and where their camera defense system is so you can get Reina to hack into it and shut down their defense main frame," He explained. "Would you like me to tell the others about their part, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes but only tell Reina about what she has to do. Nobody else, go it?" He asked. "Hai Leader-Sama, yeah," Deidara nodded standing up and leaving. Pein slapped his forehead. He had forgot to tell Deidara that he was the last one to recieve his role in the plan. "Aw shit...now they're all going to yell at him..." Pein groaned picturing a crying Deidara and a very pissed off Sasori.

"What the fuck Deidara? We already got that damn part in the fucking plan dammit!" Hidan shouted at the blond in front of him. Deidara back away a little, his blue eyes watery. They were placed in the livingroom. Each member sitting around doing something, except for Hidan who was standing up and screaming in the poor blond's face. "Y-y-you d-d-d-didn't h-h-have to b-b-be s-s-s-s-so m-m-m-m-mean," Deidara stuttered before he started crying.

"God dammit Hidan! Why the fuck do you have to be so fucking mean to Deidara, you stupid ass bastard?" Sasori hissed. "The bitch-ass pansy was telling us the part of the plan we already fucking got!" Hidan complained. With a hurt expression on his face Deidara turned on his heel and sprinted back to his and Sasori's room. "Hidan," Sasori said darkly, standing right behind the other member. Hidan squeaked. "Y-y-yes S-s-s-sasori?" He asked slowly turning around. "If you so much as say something mean to Deidara or hurt Deidara I will get Reina to tell me how to kill you," He threatened.

"O-okay. I won't do anything to Deidara ever again!" Hidan exclaimed quickly. "Do. You. _Swear?" _He bit out. "H-h-hai!" "Good. I'm glad we had this talk." With that Sasori left to go find Deidara. Hidan slumped back against the wall and sighed. "Oh Jashin-Sama, that was a close one wasn't it? You wouldn't' have told him how to kill Imortals would you Reina?" He asked glancing her way. Reina stared at him solemnly. "Yes Hidan. I would've. I can't believe you'd make Deidara cry like that, you heartless bastard-ass son of a bitch," She hissed her own eyes watery.

"Aw dammit," Hidan cussed under his breath as Konan walked in the room. She took in the situation quickly and was at Reina's side, pushing Tobi away from her and pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry baby it's ok," She cooed glaring at the boys. "Alright," She hissed lowly, "which one of you did this to her?" Itachi immediately pointed at Hidan. "What did Hidan do baby?" Konan asked Reina. Sam pulled out a tape-recorder and replayed the whole Deidara scene. Konan gasped glaring at Hidan. "Itachi, Sam take Reina to her room. I want to have a _talk _with Hidan..." She trailed off darkly.

Itachi leaned down picking up Reina and left the room; Sam trailing after him.


End file.
